Kyttääjä
by Miharo
Summary: Naruto katsahti jälleen taakseen. Viime viikkojen aikana hänestä tuntui, että joku seurasi ja piti häntä silmällä jatkuvasti. Oli kuin näkymättömät silmät olisi naulattu kiinni hänen selkäänsä, tarkkailemaan hänen jokaista elettään.


Eli siis SasukexNaruto paritus.

Tässä ficissa ei sitten ole tosiaan tuota Naruton maailmaa mitenkään(Konoha, jutsut ym.), koska tämä oli äikän aineeni, niin piti tietenkin kirjoittaa tämä niin, että opettajakin siittä jotakin ymmärtäisi.

"Puhe"  
´Ajatus´

-----

Naruto katsahti jälleen taakseen. Viime viikkojen aikana hänestä tuntui, että joku seurasi ja piti häntä silmällä jatkuvasti. Kuitenkin, kun hän yritti, vaikka sitten hyvinkin huomaamattomasti tarkistaa oliko joku seuraamassa häntä, hän ei koskaan nähnyt ketään. Blondista tuntui kuin näkymättömät silmät olisi naulattu kiinni hänen selkäänsä, tarkkailemaan hänen jokaista elettään. Hän tunsi olonsa jatkuvasti hyvin kiusaantuneeksi ja epämukavaksi. Missä hän olikin, hän ei useimmiten pystynyt rentoutumaan, muutamaa paikkoja ja hetkiä lukuun ottamatta.

-----

Naruto oli hyvin värikäs ihminen. Jo hänen pukeutumisensa varmisti asian, olihan hänen vakio asunsa oranssin värinen, josta hänet pystyi tunnistamaan hyvinkin kaukaa. Oranssin vaatetuksen lisäksi hänen iloinen ja sosiaalinen persoona ulottui myös kauas hänestä. Jos satuit joutumaan Naruton seuraan, pitkästyminen oli todella kaukana. Tällä hetkellä hänen vaalea tukkansa oli sotkeentunut ympäriinsä, hänen maatessa ystävänsä sohvalla.  
"Sasuke", Naruto marisi. Hän katseli ikävystyneenä kattoon, laskien pieni halkeamia jo kolmatta kertaa. Hän ei muistanut milloin olisi ollut näin pitkästynyt. "Sasukeeee…." hän jatkoi, tietäen ärsyttävänsä toista suunnattomasti. "Miksi sinulle on näin iso talo kun asut kuitenkin yksin. Tämähän on melkein kuin kartano, tänne mahtuisi vaikka kuinka monta ihmistä", Naruto jatkoi.  
"No muuta ihmeessä sitten tänne", kuului ärtynyt ääni viereisestä huoneesta.  
"Sasukee, eihän se nyt käy. Alkaisit kuitenkin vaatia vuokraa ja kaikenmaailman kuluja joihin minulla ei ole varaa, ja en halua asua kanssasi samassa talossa!" Olematon tuhahdus oli havaittavissa, mutta Naruto jatkoi: "Sa, Saaa, Saaass, Saaask-," hänen tylsistynyt rallatuksensa jäi kesken, kun hän tunsi vihaisten mustien silmien tuijottavan häntä.  
"Voisit painua jo kotiisi siitä, olet ollut täällä jo aamusta asti", tummahiuksinen poika tokaisi töykeästi, viittoen vihjailevasti oven suuntaan. Blondi tiesi käyneen ystävänsä hermoille tänään jo aikalailla, mutta ei hänen silti noin kylmältä tarvinnut kuulostaa. Naruto kääntyi mahalleen nostaen päänsä, viimein kohdaten Sasuken silmät ja kylmänväreet vaelsivat hänen selkänsä lävitse. Blondi nousi pikaisesti ylös hipsien oven luo, näyttäen kieltänsä vielä ivallisesti ja läimäytti oven kiinni. Hänen ystävänsä ollessa tuossa mielentilassa, hän tiesi, että vastaan ei olisi väittämistä. Silti nuo silmät polttivat. Niissä näkyi jotain, jotain mitä Naruto ei kyennyt kuvaamaan.

-----

"Pystyinkin menettämään hermoni…" Sasuke huokaisi rojahtaen nojatuolille, viimein kuunnellen hiljaisuutta, jota hän oli kaivannut koko päivän. Hänen päivänsä olivat yleensä hyvin äänekkäitä, johtuen tuosta blondista, siksi hän osasi arvostaa hiljaisuutta. Hänen katse siirtyi vaeltamaan ympäri olohuonetta etsien television kaukosäädintä. Hän havaitsi tutun esineen huoneen vastakkaisella seinällä lipaston päällä. Tummahiuksinen huokaisi syvään ja pakotti itsensä nousemaan ylös.  
"Kuinka vaivalloista", hän mutisi itsekseen noukkien kapean esineen käteensä ja istuutui uudelleen tuoliin, mukautuen hyvään asentoon. Hän avasi tv:n vilkaisten muutaman kanavan lävitse ja sulki sen hyvän ohjelman puutteen takia. Hetken kuluttua hän nousi kuitenkin nopeasti ylös, suunnaten askeleensa oven luokse. Hän puki kengät jalkaansa ja astui ulos raikkaaseen ulkoilmaan. Oli hänelläkin sentään salaisuuksia, joista muilla ei ollut aavistustakaan.

-----

Aurinko oli laskemassa ja se loi kauniin värikkään tunnelman illan ohuen pilviverhon ja syksyn alkavan ruskon kanssa. Naruto käveli rauhallisesti kotiin päin, hymyillen itsekseen. Hän oli hyvällä tuulella, vaikka Sasuke olikin potkinut hänet ulos luotaan. Ilma oli kerrankin niin kaunis, miksi siis murjottaa? Kuitenkin kuin äkillinen tuulenpuuska merellä hänen hyvä tuulensa pyyhkiytyi nopeasti pois. Aivan kuin joku olisi lyönyt häntä takaraivoon, tahtoen hänen muistaa hetkeksi unohtuneen. Sama painostava tunne lankesi hänen ympärilleen, minkä hän oli tuntenut ennen ystävälleen saapumistaan. Blondi tunsi, kuinka jälleen joku olisi liimautunut hänen varjoonsa ja tarkkailisi häntä, tutkien hänen jokaista liikettään. Vaistomaisesti hän lisäsi jalkoihinsa vauhtia, toivoen saapuvansa nopeammin talonsa luo.

Naruto istui huokaisten keittiönsä tuolille, odottaen nuudeleiden kypsymistä. Hän mietti usein milloin tämä kaikki oli alkanut ja kuka voisi olla mahdollinen syypää. Hän tunsi olonsa normaaliksi vain kotonaan tai Sasuken läsnä ollessa. Syypääksi hänelle tuli mieleen ainoastaan hänen ja kahden ystävänsä yksityisopettaja opettaja Kakashi, joka rakasti pilailua. Blondin mielestä oli kuitenkin epätodennäköistä, että Kakashi vaivautuisi seuraamaan häntä, mutta ei hänestä kyllä voinut koskaan tietää. Ties mitä salaisuuksia sen naamion alta löytyisi.

Nuudeleiden hajun täyttäessä huoneen, Naruto havahtui ajatuksistaan. Hän pyyhki suustaan valuvan kuolavanan pois ja alkoi syödä hyvällä ruokahalulla. Oli kyse mistä tahansa, Naruton ruokahalua oli lähes mahdoton onnistua poistamaan.

Syötyään poika siirtyi makuuhuoneeseen ja vaihtoi yöpukunsa ylleen. Hän istuutui sängylle ja katseli hetken ulos ikkunasta. Pian hän huomasi kuitenkin olevansa todella väsynyt, näkymättömien ylimääräisten painojen vetäessä hänen silmäluomiaan kiinni. Naruto asettautui pitkälleen, vaipuen nopeasti levottomaan uneen.

-----

Aamulla herätessään Naruto tiesi, että hän oli myöhässä joka päiväsistä opiskeluhetkestä. Ei sillä, että siinä olisi mitään uutta, ja ei se haittaisi, koska heidän opettaja Kakashi tulisi kuitenkin myös vähintään kolme tuntia myöhässä. Blondi ei siis päättänyt kiirehtiä vaan valmistautui rauhassa, syöden jälleen nuudeleita, kuten illallakin oli tehnyt. Syötyään hän valmistautui ja lähti heidän vakituiselle tapaamispaikalle.

-----

"Sakura, hyvää huomenta!" Naruto sanoi varsin hyväntuulisena pinkkihiuksiselle tyttöpuoliselle ystävälleen. Sakura oli pukeutunut punaiseen mekkoon, joka oli hyvin yksinkertainen, mutta sievä.  
"Huomenta", tyttö vastasi, heiluttaen pienesti kättään. Sakura oli hyvin kaunis, mutta hänen kuorensa alta löytyi hyvin päättäväinen, hieman väkivaltainen nainen. Naruto olikin oppinut vuosien aikana olla ärsyttämättä ystävätärtään. Hänen ärsyyntyessä oli hyvä juosta ja lujaa. Blondi poika havaitsi myös tutun hahmon kauempana, ja nyökkäsi tälle tervehdykseksi. Tummahiuksinen poika oli omissa oloissaan, ja hymyili pienesti, ilmaisten että oli huomannut tämän. Sasuke oli kaupungin kaunis poika. Kaikki tytöt juoksivat hänen perässään, Sakura mukaan lukien, mutta tummahiuksinen ei näyttänyt niinkään minkäänlaista kiinnostusta heitä kohtaan, erityisesti Sakuraa. Välillä vaikutti kuin hän olisi suorastaan vihannut tuota tyttöä. Tämä naisten piirittämä, ja komeana pidetty poika oli niin kutsuttu "Cool Sasuke". Naruton täytyi tunnustaa myös itselleen, että Sasuke oli komea. Hän oli pitkään yrittänyt kilpailla tyttöjen huomiosta omalla ulkonäöllään, mutta tuo tummahiuksinen oli aina vienyt voiton. Hieman myöhemmin hän oli huomannut, että Sasukella oikeasti oli ulkonäköä. Ei ollut mikään ihme, että hän oli suosittu. Kun Sasuke oli ympärillä, muut jäivät toiseksi.

Naruto hymyili itsekseen. Hänen aamunsa oli alkanut täydellisesti ja myös jatkunut. Hänelle ei ollut tullut lainkaan painostavaa tunnetta, että joku kyttäisi häntä ja vahtisi hänen selustaansa. Blondi naureskeli hieman itsekseen ja oli aikeissa laukaista yhden typeristä vitseistään, kun odottamaton ääni puhuikin hänelle hänen selkänsä takaa: "Huomenta vain Naruto, etkö sinä minua aio lainkaan tervehtiä?" heidän opettajansa Kakashi kysyi rauhallisella äänellä, mutta huomattavissa oli myös ärtymyksen pilke. Kääntyen hyvin hidastuneesti ympäri Naruto nosti sormensa soittamaan opettajaansa.  
"Mitä ihmettä sinä täällä teet? Yleensä olet vähintään 3 tuntia myöhässä!" Naruto huusi järkytyksestä.  
"No päätin kerrankin poiketa rutiineista ja tulla ajoissa", Kakashi huikkasi, kuin asia olisi vain jonkinlainen turha selitys, joka vei hänen aikaansa. Katsoen ankarasti oppilaaseensa hän tokaisi: "Vaadin selityksen miksi saavuit myöhässä". Naruto katsoi ällistyneenä opettajaansa. Viimeisen parin vuoden aikana, tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Kakashi oli oikeasti viitsinyt tulla ajoissa ja hän oli mennyt myöhästymään vain, koska ajatteli hänen tekevän samoin.  
"Halusin syödä nuudelini keitettynä", Naruto sanoi myös, kuin asia olisi aivan tavallinen, joka ihmisen päivän selvä asia, joka vei vain hänen aikaansa. Aivan, Naruto ilman nuudeleita, ei olisi Naruto. Jos nuudeleita ei olisi maailmassa, ei olisi myöskään varmasti Narutoa. Tai ehkä olisi, mutta hän ei olisi nähnytkään tämän päivän Naruto. Nuudelihullua ihmistä.

"Ahaa, no nyt kun joka tapauksessa olette kaikki täällä, kerron teille päivän asian lyhyesti, koska tänään ei ole lainkaan oppituntia. Tarvitsin teidät vain tänne, koska minulla oli velvollisuus ilmoittaa tämä asia. Olettekin kenties jo mahdollisesti kuulleet häirikkö miehestä, joka liikkuu kaupungissa", Kakashi aloitti katsoen totisena kolmeen oppilaaseensa. "Kyseisestä miehestä liikkuu huhuja ympäri kaupunkia, ja sattumisin viime illalla hän myös hyökkäsi minun kimppuuni. Hän tivasi minulta totuutta kunnes minun oli pakko kertoa totuus hänelle", Kakashi sanoi yskäisten hieman, saaden Naruton pysymään aloillaan. Oli selvää että blondi oli hyvin kiinnostunut, mitä hän oli joutunut paljastamaan. Kakashi katsoi oppilaisiinsa ja jatkoi tarinaansa: "Hänet on nimetty kerrominulletotuus-mieheksi. Jos hän tulee kysymään teiltä totuutta, hän ei jätä teitä rauhaan ennen kuin kerrotte totuuden. Joten suosittelenkin, että kerrotte sen välittömästä, niin vältytte turhilta hankaluuksilta".

Naruto katsoi miettivänä opettajaansa, kunnes purskahti nauruun.  
"Minä en ole kuullut kyllä edes keltään ystävistäni mitään tuon kaltaista. Olet vain taas lukenut liikaa taas niitä kirjojasi ja saanut vaikutteita", hän puhui naurunsa seasta. Hiljalleen myös Sakura yhtyi nauruun ja Sasuke katseli huvittuneen vierestä. Kakashilla oli todellakin tapana lukea erilaisia pornokirjoja, joiden hän kivenkovaan väitti milloin olevan fantasia-, romaani- tai opetussuunnitelmakirjoja. Myös joskus, pitäessään oppituntia oppilailleen, yksi hänen kirjoistaan oli saattanut eksyä hänen käsiinsä. Kaikki uskoivat hänen kantavan niitä jatkuvasti mukanaan, ja tylsän hetken tullessa kaivavan yhden niistä esille. Syventyen sen maailmaan, hän täten alkaa hihitellä itsekseen muiden katseista huolimatta.

"Asiani on täyttä totta. Minun velvollisuuteni on tällä erää hoidettu, joten näemme taas ylihuomenna", Kakashi puhui ja lähti kävelemään pois oppilaidensa luota.  
"Aivan varmasti…kerrominulletotuus-mies…hahahahaa", Naruto naureskeli kääntyen katsomaan ystäviänsä, tosin Sakura oli jo lähtenyt hiemän Naruton naurun alkamisen jälkeen, koska hänellä oli tärkeämpääkin tekemistä kuin hukata aikaansa kadulla seisoskelemalla. Olihan hänellä sentään kohtuullisesti maksava työpaikka ystävänsä kukkakaupassa.  
"Missä vaiheessa Sakurakin ehti lähteä?" Naruto kysyi hämmentyneenä, lopettaen naurunsa.  
"Hän lähti jo kun aloit nauraa. En ymmärrä kuinka joku voi nauraa niin keskittyneesti, ettei edes huomaa, kun hänen ystävänsä poistuvat paikalta…sinulta tosin näyttää onnistuvan melkein kaikki", Sasuke sanoi pöyristyneenä, kääntyen kävelemään pois.  
"Mitä sinä tuolla tarkoitat? Heei, Sasukee, sano nyt vielä, että sinäkin nyt aiot lähteä?" Blondi kysyi katsoen ystävänsä perään.  
"Ei ole mitään syytä oleskella täällä, joten menen kotiin".

-----

Naruto lähti kaupunkiin päin. Hän käveli ihmisjoukon keskellä, kun taas se iski. Selkään liimatut silmät olivat jälleen hereillä. Hän pyörähteli ympäri muutaman kerran näkemättä ketään. Se oli piiloutunut hyvin. Blondi mielessä oli myös käynyt ajatus vahvasta vainoharhaisuudesta, mutta kaikki tämä tuntui niin aidolta, hän oli varma että joku oikeasta vakoili häntä. Joskus hän oli saattanut nähdä tummia hahmoa vilaukselta, mutta kenties nekin olivat ilmestyneet vain, koska hän halusi uskoa nähneensä jonkun. Hän jatkoi matkaansa ihmisjoukon keskellä hyvin tietoisena itsestään ja ympäristöstään.

Hyvin tutun näköinen hiuspehko katosi läheisen kulman taakse ja blondi juoksi innoissaan henkilön perään, hyökäten tämän selkään ja saman tien tuo tunne oli ohi.  
"Sasuke, eikö sinun pitänyt mennä kotiisi, eikä jäädä tänne pyörimään?" Tummahiuksinen katseli hetken aikaa ystäväänsä, miettien kuumeisesti tekosyytä ja hän aloitti huokaisten: "Ajattelin käydä kaupassa ostamassa mustikoita, mutta…"  
"Mustikoita? Ethän sinä pidä mustikoista? Vai pidätkö?" Naruto katsoi epäillen ystävänsä sanoja. Tummahiuksinen oli juuri aikeissa avata suunsa, kun toinen alkoikin puhua jo kovaan ääneen.  
"No aivan sama, nyt kun olet täällä, saat kyllä luvan viettää päivän kanssani!" blondi puhui puoliksi huutaen ja elehtien suuresti käsillään.  
"Hmm, ei kai tässä muutakaan vaihtoehtoa ole, kun et kuitenkaan jättäisi minua rauhaan", Sasuke sanoi tylsistyneellä äänellä, lähtien kävelemään.  
"Heei, mihin sinä nyt?" toinen poika huusi juosten hänet kiinni. Tummahiuksinen jatkoi vaan matkaansa, kiinnittämättä suuremmiten huomiota Naruton huudahduksiin.

-----

Ilta oli jo pimentynyt ja Sasukesta tuntui, että hän oli viettänyt varsin hauskan päivän. Hän istui olohuoneessaan katselleen tv:tä, samalla naureskelleen päivän kommelluksille. Hän ei muistanut milloin olisi viimeksi pilaillut niin paljon kaverinsa kustannuksella, sekä pitänyt yhtä hauskaa kuin tänään. Loppujen lopuksi päivä osoittautuikin varsin viihtyisäksi ja he olivat myös törmänneet muihin ystäviin, ja viettäneet porukalla aikaa.

Tummahiuksinen poika päätti kuitenkin vielä lähteä ulos rauhalliselle kävelylle, haukkaamaan raitista ilmaa. Täysikuu loisti kirkkaalta taivaalta hänen kävellessä autioilla kaduilla eteenpäin. Hän havaitsi puiston tien toisella puolella ja istahti yhdelle puiston penkeistä. Viileä syystuuli hyväili hänen kasvojaan ja heilutteli leikkisästi hänen hiuksiaan, samalla kun hän istui kuunnellen illan täydellistä hiljaisuutta. Yllättäinen läheisen puska rapina olikin aiheuttaa hänelle sydänkohtauksen. Hän katsahti puskan suuntaan ja nopeasti epäilyttävännäköinen mies nousi pystyyn sen takaa, juosten välittömästi Sasuken lähelle. Tummahiuksinen poika nousi vaistomaisesti pystyyn, valmiina juoksemaan pakoon outoa, uhkaavaa miestä. Pojalle nousi välittömästi mieleen hänen opettajansa kertomus kaupungilla liikkuvasta miehestä.  
`Ehkä tämä sitten on se kerrominulletotuus-mies,´ Sasuke naureskeli mielessään.  
"Kerro minulle totuus!" mies kuiskasi hiljaa, kuin lukien Sasuken mieltä. "Kerro minulle totuus! Kerro totuus!" mies vaati yhä uudelleen, astuen lähemmäksi poikaa. Sasuke perääntyi automaattisesti muutaman askeleen, mutta mies seurasi perässä. "Kerro totuus!" mies vaati edelleen hokien samaan lausetta.  
"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Söin aamulla mansikoita, mutta väitin itselleni että ne olivat mustikoita," Sasuke sanoin ilme värähtämättä.  
"Oikeasti? Se on totuus? Ahaa," mies sanoi nyökytellen, lähtien poispäin. Sasuke huokaisi syvään ja istuutui takaisin penkille.  
"Mikä idiootti", hän mutisi itsekseen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli tuulen valitusta. Se halusi paljastaa salaisuutensa, mutta poika ei osannut lukea sen kieltä.

Tummahiuksinen havahtui ajatuksistaan, kun joku juoksi lujaa hänen luokseen, tarttuen häntä olkapäistä rajusti.  
"Kerro minulle totuus! Totuus!" sama ääni vaati jälleen.  
`Ei ole totta…´ Sasuke ajatteli mielessään.  
"KERRO TOTUUS!" mies alkoi huutaa.  
"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Ne eivät olleet oikeasti mansikoita vaan omenoita. Se on totuus." Sasuke sanoi katsoen edessään seisovaa miestä.  
"Ahaa…" mies totesi jälleen, lähtien nyt tyytyväisenä kävelemään poispäin, mutisten omenoiden terveellisyydestä itsekseen.  
"Kaikkea sitä näkeekin", tummahiuksinen huokaisi nousten seisomaan penkiltä. Hän katsahti tuikkivaan tähtitaivaaseen ja lähti kävelemään. Määränpäänä hänellä oli koti, mutta sinne hän suuntaisi vasta suoritettuaan jokapäiväisen rutiininsa.

-----

Naruto nukkui sikeästi omassa sängyssään. Hän uneksi lempiruoastaan, nuudeleista, ja hänen tyynylleen olikin muodostunut ja pienehkö kuolaläikkä. Naruto uinuikin omassa valtakunnassaan, tietämättömänä ulkomaailmasta. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, että joku tarkkaili häntä ikkunan takana. Kääntäen unissaan kylkeä, tunkeilija lähti pakoon, pelästyneenä, luulleen että hänet oli havaittu.

-----

Naruto heräsi aamulla. Jostain syystä hänen mielessään pyöri korillinen omenoita. Hän oli hyvin ymmällään mistä ne olivat yllättäen tulleet hänen mieleensä, koska hän muisti uneksineensa nuudeleista. Hän muisti myös, että hänellä oli yöllä tullut uneen se painostava olo, että joku tarkkailisi häntä. Kenties joku oli käynyt kyttäämässä häntä yöllä. Naruton kasvoille nousi kauhistunut ilme, kun hän ajatteli sen olevan täysin mahdollista. Eihän hänellä ollut edes kunnon verhoja ikkunassa. Blondi halusi työntää nuo asiat mielestään ja miettiä niitä myöhemmin tänään. Nyt hän vain halusi nuudelinsa, keitettynä.

Istuessaan keittiön pöydän äärellä Naruton mieli ajautui eilisen päivän tapahtumiin. Nyt kun hän tarkemmin mietti, kun Sasuke oli hänen seuranaan, hän ei tuntenut tuota outoa tunnetta että joku vainosi häntä. Kuinka hän ei aiemmin ollut tajunnut sitä. Ehkä hän tosiaan oli hieman tyhmä, kuten ihmiset monesti kutsuivatkin häntä. Nyt kun hän tosiaan ajatteli asiaa siitä asti, kun kaikki oli alkanut, kaikki sopi kuvaan hyvin. Sasuke oli monesti ilmestynyt kuin tyhjästä hänen eteensä ja se oli ohi. Ja monesti hän huomasi Sasuken lähellään, kun tämä tunne oli päällä ja sitten se katosi. Voisiko todella olla, että Sasuke vakoilisi häntä?

Naruto tuijotti nuudeleihinsa silmät pyöreinä, se selittäisi myös Sasuken ajoittaisen oudon käytöksen. Vaikka hän olikin peittänyt sen todella hyvin, blondi havaitsi joskus outoja sattumia, kuten juuri muka yllättäisiä kohtaamisia kaupungilla. Kaikki palat loksahtivat hiljalleen paikoilleen Naruton mielessä. Aino mikä jäi hänelle epäselväksi, oli miksi hänen ystävänsä tekisi jotain sellaista. Päättäen ottaa asiasta selvää saman tien, hän nousi ruokapöydästä rientäen eteiseen. Laitettuaan kengät jalkaansa hän astui kauniiseen, viileään syysilmaan.

-----

"Näyttää että Naruto on jälleen saanut jonkinlaisen päähänpiston", Sasuke puhui hiljaa itsekseen, tarkkaillen blondia hänen talonsa läheisestä metsästä. Hänelle oli tullut muutama viikko sitten suuri tarve alkaa pitää silmällä kaikkea mitä Naruto tekee. Hän ei voinut päästää häntä silmistään, olihan hänet sentään tunnettu hidasjärkisyydestään ja typeryydestään. Blondin seuraamisestaan tulikin hänelle melkoisen tavallinen päivä rutiini, eihän hänellä oikeastaan mitään tehtävääkään ollut. Ei hänen työtäkään tarvinnut hankkia, koska hänellä oli säästössä hyvin paljon rahaa. Hän lähti seuraamaan poikaa, joka näytti olevan melkoisen kiireessä.  
`Mitä ihmettä? Onko hän menossa minun luokseni?´ Sasuke ajatteli ja hän alkoi hieman panikoida. Hän pelkäsi, että hänen aikeensa paljastuisivat, ellei hän käyttäytyisi mahdollisimman normaalisti.

Sasuke seurasi pienen matkan päästä, kun Naruto koputti jo neljättä kertaa hänen oveensa. Hän päätti, että nyt olisi hyvä aika astua kuvaan, ja hän kävelikin pihansa poikki ja jäi seisomaan ystävänsä taakse.  
"Mitähän ihmettä sinä mahtaisit haluta tällä kertaa?" Tummahiuksinen kysyi töykeästi, pelästyttäen hieman toisen. Blondi kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja löi Sasuke naamaan ennen kuin toinen kerkesi reagoimaan.  
"Mitä ihmettä sinä piinaat minua. Sanoisit asiasi suoraan, etkä kulkisi kiinni selässäni", Naruto sanoin puoliksi raivoissaan, pidellen edelleen nyrkkiään suorana.  
"No mutta miksi, kun selkäsikin on niin seksikäs?" Sasuke kysyi, heittäen huonon vitsin, johon Naruto vastasi vain tarjoamalla kätensä ystävälleen auttaakseen tämän ylös.  
"No jos kerran olet sitä mieltä, miksi et vain sanoisi sitä SUORAAN", blondi tokaisi ivallisesti takaisin. Hän oli saanut tarpeekseen tummahiuksinen seuraamisista. "Jos kerran haluat olla niin paljon kanssani, muutan luoksesi. On sinulla ainakin tarpeeksi iso talo. Tulee sinnekin vähän elämää", Naruto totesi kääntäen katseensa muualle. Hän tunsi poskiensa kuumottavan, mitä hän ihmetteli suuresti. Eihän hänellä ollut mitään syytä olla vaivautunut. "Toisaalta kun fanityttölaumasi kuulevat sen, olen varma että he katsovat minua hyvin vihaisesti ja haluat vain tuhota minut tieltään".

Sasuke katsoi hyvin yllättyneenä blondiin, mutta tarttui kiinni hänen kädestään. Hän nousi ylös ja veti toisen lähelle itseään, kietoen kätensä hänen vyötärön taakse.  
"Kyllä se minulle sopii. Tiedätkö, se oli itse asiassa suunnitelmani alusta alkaen", Tummahiuksinen sanoi nuuhkaisten Naruton hiuksia.  
"Mitä?! Tarkoitatko että vainosit minua kaiken tämän aikaa vain typerän muuton takia?!" blondi huusi epäuskoisena irrottaen toisen pojan itsestään. Vain virnistys ilmestyi Sasuken kasvoille, kun hän vihjasi Narutoa tavaroidensa pakkaamisesta.

-----

Noniin, tämä ficci on tosiaan tehty nopeasti, kiireessä 3 päivässä, että laatukin on tosiaan sen tasoista. Ja tämähän on jonkun vuoden vanhakin. En ollut sitä vain aiemmin saanut tänne laitettua, vaikka se :ssä on.

Oh yea, ja tuo kerro minulle totuus mies on tosiaan yhdesta j-doramasta nimelta Nobuta wo produce. Jotenkin minun oli vain pakko tunkea se tähän :D.


End file.
